


Devoured

by DubiouslyDarling



Series: Among Us <3 [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dark Comedy, Deepthroating, Happy Ending, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slime, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiouslyDarling/pseuds/DubiouslyDarling
Summary: "Fuck,” Green hissed. “Anyone see anything?”“I hadn’t,” Brown shook his head. “Whoever it is… they’re good.”“I didn’t see anything either,” Orange commented.“I honestly have no clue who it is,” Pink explained. “But, whoever it is, I just have one request.” Pink slammed his hands down on the table. “Whoever is the imposter, I just gotta ask… Can you please just fuck me first before killing me?”“...”“Oh my God, Pink!” Lime face palmed. “Why do you have to be like this?”xxxAs far as Pink is concerned, this ship is doomed, and they are all going to die anyways, so why not try to get some nice monster dick before he bites it? If he's going die, then he wants to go out in a messy, sloppy bang.And if the imposter was Black? Then it would be even better!
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Among Us <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025653
Comments: 23
Kudos: 319





	Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> -drops nasty porn and runs-

Their crew of ten had been reduced down to eight. Two of them were dead, and the only thing that could be determined by the bodies was that whatever it was that killed them wasn’t human. 

How interesting. 

“First Red, now Cyan,” White commented mournfully. “I found Cyan in security. It looks like they were watching the cameras when they were attacked.”

“Fuck,” Green hissed. “Anyone see anything?” 

“I hadn’t,” Brown shook his head. “Whoever it is… they’re good.”

“I didn’t see anything either,” Orange commented. 

“I honestly have no clue who it is,” Pink explained. “But, whoever it is, I just have one request.” Pink slammed his hands down on the table. “Whoever is the imposter, I just gotta ask… Can you please just fuck me first before killing me?”

“...”

“Oh my God, Pink!” Lime face palmed. “Why do you have to be like this?” 

“What?” Pink smiled.

“People are dead, Pink!” Blue snapped. “Would you just focus already?”

“Are you giving up?” Black asked with a quirked eyebrow, their arms crossed in front of them. 

“I mean, we are all probably doomed anyways?” Pink shrugged. “I’m just saying, if I’m gonna die, I at least want to get my brains fucked out by whatever freaky shape shifting alien is hanging out with us.”

“You’re demented!” Blue gasped. “I vote pink!”

“Wow, rude!” Pink gasped. 

“No, we aren’t voting,” White shook his head. “I’m going to hope you’re joking Pink, and if not…”

“Well, at least we should be able to get some evidence from your disgusting corpse,” Lime smirked. Blue nodded his head. 

“I agree, whoever is the Imposter, murder Pink next!” 

“Guys we shouldn’t be putting out requests like that…” Orange commented timidly. “Can someone come watch me?”

“I will!” Brown smiled stepping from the table. The rest just nodded their heads before stepping back to go back to tasks. 

The only one who didn’t immediately leave was Black, who stood there staring at Pink. “Are you being serious?” 

“Of course!” Pink grinned. “Who wouldn’t want to die getting fucked anyways? And besides, this is a once in a lifetime experience! Not to mention I’ve always been a little bit nasty…” 

“Hmm,” Black smiled back thoughtfully. “I’ll hope you can get your wish then. I suppose we all only live once.” 

“Exactly!” Pink smiled, clapping Black on the shoulder. “Wanna come with me to the card swipe? I suck at that!” 

“Sure!” Black smiled back and followed him. 

They were alone in Admin for five minutes as Pink struggled to get the right speed. He couldn’t help but to be disappointed he wasn’t devoured by Black who just stood and watched as he failed to get his task right over and over again. 

* * *

The next day Blue was found dead. Lime was found next to the body when Orange reported. 

“It wasn’t me!” Lime cried. “I swear it wasn’t!” 

“Then why didn’t you report?” White asked firmly. “I reported immediately when I found Cyan and Brown immediately reported Red.”

“I was scared!” Lime sobbed. “It was my first time seeing a body! And I liked Blue!” 

“The body was on the vent…” Orange commented softly. “The imposter could have dragged the body there and went through.” 

“Interesting theory,” Brown nodded. “But I also know it's not you Orange. And Lime was there…”

“It wasn’t me!” Lime cried. “IT WASN’T ME!” 

“Time to vote,” White interjected over Lime’s pleas. They put in their votes anonymously through a set up made after Red’s death. Three votes were for a skip, four were to eject. 

From the window they could see Lime’s body twist as he died, the helmet cracking as a tentacle and a sickly green fluid seeped out through the crack. Pink felt a shiver run down through his spine. 

“We did it!” Orange sighed with a cry of relief. “We got them!” 

“Oh thank fuck!” Brown smiled happily as well. “It’s over.”

“I think this calls for a celebration!” Green grinned. “I’ve got a bottle of whiskey with me still. I say we crack it open!”

“Don’t get too wild!” White chided. “We are still on the job… But I do suppose we have earned it.”

“All right! Kanpai!” Green whooped as they all left the ejection room. Pink meanwhile stood by the window and watched as Lime slowly floated away. 

“Disappointed?” Black asked. 

“Honestly?” Pink started. “I am. Lime hated me from the beginning. If he had a chance he would have just killed me. And now it’s all over…”

“I suppose so,” Black nodded. “It's better this way, isn’t it? At least the rest of the crew is safe now?”

“I guess... “ Pink huffed. “Still wanted that alien dick though..”

“Ha! You’re such a weirdo!” Black laughed as Pink pouted. “Come on, let’s go join the others, yeah?” 

“Fine…” Pink acquiesced as Black took his hand and led him back to the cafeteria. As Black guided him back to the others, he couldn’t help but to lament what could have been. _If only Black was the imposter, he would understand…_

The heady celebration lasted for hours before everyone called it quits. 

The morning brought swift sobriety as soft hearted Orange was found dead in their bunk. 

“What the fuck! What the fuck!” Green panicked. “I thought we got Lime! We won!” 

“Unless…” White pondered.

“There must be another one…” Black concluded before turning their gaze on Brown. “Where were you?” 

“I was sleeping!” Brown gasped. “Are you accusing me?” 

“Well, you were the one who always said Orange was safe,” Black explained. “Makes no sense to keep someone around if the crime can’t be pinned on them.” 

“I’m just putting it out there again,” Pink raised his hands up in surrender. “Imposter. You and me. I’m DTF. Come and get me!” 

“God dammit Pink!” Green snapped, his cheery façade shattering. “Stop thinking about yourself! No one gives a FLYING FUCK if you’re suicidal and horny!” 

“Yes!” Pink agreed! “But if I was killed, at least that is one person narrowed down!”

“Why not just eject you now then?” Green asked cruelly. “If you want to die so bad we can just do it now.” 

“I don’t _wanna_ die!” Pink denied furiously. “‘I’m just saying that, if something inhuman is planning to kill me, I just wanna be fucked first by some serious monstUNF!” Green punched Pink in the face, cutting him off and knocking him to the floor.. 

“You stupid fucking SLUT!” Green roared as pounced on Pink, pulling his fist back to punch again. Pink merely watched on silently as the rest of the crew pulled Green off of him. Green just heaved in breaths before breaking down sobbing. Brown ran a hand down Green’s back as he sobbed out for Orange, as Black held onto the arm that was poised to punch Pink again. 

“Shall we vote, or shall we skip?” White asked softly. No one said anything. White closed his eyes before taking a step back. “Skip then… Everyone, be careful.” 

Brown led Green away as White followed, and Black helped Pink back up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Pink smiled at Black, trying to reassure him. “It's been a while since I’ve been punched in the face like that, no biggie though!”

“Are you accustomed to violence?” Black asked, cocking his head to the side. Pink shrugged. 

“I’m just really annoying,” Pink explained. “But since starting this job everyone’s been too professional to get physically angry like that.” Pink glanced to where Black was still grasping onto his arm. “Come on, let’s go do our tasks or whatever. I think my scheduled scan is today! At least I’ll have an alibi for if they try to eject me!”

“All right, I’ll watch,” Black nodded and followed Pink. “Wouldn’t be nice for you to be ejected before the imposter can get to you, right?” Pink threw his head back in laughter.

“That’s the dream!” Pink cracked up as he clutched his ribs. “Can’t get that monster-D if the rest of the crew kick me out.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “I like you Black, you’re the only one here that gets me.” He gave a smile as he held his fist out for Black to bump. Black blinked twice before holding out his own fist, and Pink bumped him. “Try not to be sad if I’m found dead though, promise?” 

“If that is what you wish,” Black agreed as they entered Medbay. Pink stuck his tongue out at him as he stepped onto the pad to do his scheduled scan. 

Black watched silently as Pink submitted his scan, and Pink once again felt disappointed. Everyone knows more or less now that it's not him, so now would be the perfect time for Black to make their move, if they WERE the imposter. But he isn’t, right? Such a shame, really. 

“Well… that’s that,” Pink shrugged softly before getting off the pad. Black nodded in agreement. 

“That’s that,” he repeated, giving Pink a smile. Pink forced a grin back, trying to cover up his sadness.

_If only it was Black..._

* * *

A few days went by, and nothing had changed. The atmosphere was tense, and Pink was getting antsy. 

Why wasn’t the imposter going after him? Wasn’t he good enough? He was giving himself up willingly. Why not go for it? Or did that take the thrill of the hunt away? Pink wiggled in seat, picking around the food on his plate. 

There were only five of them left, and one of them must be the imposter. He had begun to go about his tasks while wearing a butt plug and thong, hoping that the imposter would strike and finally take him, but there was no luck yet so far.

_Maybe I just should just give it up. Whoever it is clearly isn’t interested..._

It was all chill as they ate their lunch until the lights went out.

“Fuck!” Green hissed. 

“Quick! To Electrical!” White called out as five chairs scooted in the dark. They all ran together in the dark racing down the hallway. They crowded into Electrical, each trying to do their part to get the lights back on when someone cried out in pain before thudding to the floor. Eventually the lights turned back on, and the four remaining saw Green on the floor, with a knife sticking out of his back. 

“Fuck!” Brown cried, dropping to their knees. “DAMMIT!” 

“I suppose it’s time to discuss then?” White asked softly as the four left alive silently left the room. 

They all sat down at a table with their voting tablets. Black and White were calm, Pink was apathetic, and Brown was a shaking mess. 

“I think it's Brown,” Black stated calmly. “You used Orange to cover for yourself, and then killed them when they were no longer needed.”

“No!” Brown denied. “That’s not true!” 

“How do we know it's not either of you?” White asked quietly. “What evidence do you two have?”

“Pink submitted their scan a few days ago,” Black supplied. “It's not him.” 

“Black tends to stick with me too,” Pink nodded. “Black and I have been alone for a considerable amount of time. If it was him, he would have killed me already.” Pink shook his head. “I don’t think it's you either White. So I guess it must be Brown then.”

“IT’S NOT ME!” Browne screamed, tears running down his face. “You bastards! It's not me!” 

“Lime cried just like you did…” White mused, reaching out to wipe a tear from Brown’s face. “I wonder if crying these crocodile tears is their way of mimicking us to buy themselves sympathy.”

“No! White!” Brown sobbed. “Please don’t!” Brown cried. “It’s not me! It’s not ME!” 

White merely lifted his tablet to vote, and Black and Pink did the same. Pink voted Brown, of course. Might as well. Brown refused to vote, merely screamed it wasn’t him over and over again. 

It was three against one, and eventually they all led Brown to his doom. The fight seemed to have left Brown as the door closed in front of him, but he looked up and his eyes widened in terror. 

“IT’S WHITE!” he screamed! “NO! Dammit! It’s WHITE!” White merely pressed the eject button, and Pink watched from the window as Brown floated away, his body unchanging.

“Oh!” Pink gasped softly. “So it's one of you two then.” Pink turned to look at White and Black who were still looking out of the window of the airlock. “So who is it? ”

“Oh Pink…” White commented softly, before turning from the doors to look at Pink, the whites of his eyes now an inky black. Pink gasped before glancing over to Black, who’s eyes have now done the same. “How foolish of you to think that there were only two on board.”

“Oh my God!” Pink dropped to his knees, his hands flew to his mouth in shock as he looked up, his eyes sparkling. “THREESOME!?”

“NO!” White snapped as Black threw his head back in laughter. “What is it you humans say? ‘Don’t stick your dick in crazy?’”

“Wow, rude!” Pink scoffed before getting back up, his arms crossing in front of him. “So now what then? I’m the only human left, and I made it clear on how I feel about this.” 

“That you have,” Black smiled before stepping forward quickly, grabbing Pink by the throat and pushing him against the wall. “And now that we’re here, with you as the last of your crew, with death around your throat, has anything changed?” 

“Ah!” Pink’s face went red before reaching out to cup Black’s crotch. He smiled brightly as Black’s fingers tightened around his throat. “If you gotta kill me, kill me. But at least give me a good time first, yeah? Do whatever you want, I don’t care, just make sure you give it to me _hard_!” Black’s face reddened in return, and he turned to look at White who merely scoffed. 

“Sure, fine!” White dismissed before turning to leave. “Do what you want with him, I don’t care.” 

“Heh,” Black smirked, turning back to pink. “With pleasure!” Black dove forward and captured Pink’s mouth with his. Pink quickly parted his lips and allowed for Black’s tongue to slide in, and moaned as it swirled around in his mouth. Black’s left hand kept Pink pinned firmly against the wall as his right slipped behind his back to pull down the zipper on his suit. 

“Mmmmh!” Pink moaned into the kiss as he let his suit slip off of his shoulders and down, his arms slipping out. He reached around to do the same for Black, only for him to grow physically in size, causing his suit to rip and fall in tatters around him. The tongue inside of Pink's mouth grew as well, getting longer and thicker, so large that Pink nearly choked on him as he felt the tip wriggle toward the back of his throat. “MMMH!!! <3” 

“Oh?” Black asked, parting from the kiss, his grin full of sharp teeth. “Do you like that?” 

“YeEesSS!” Pink moaned, his erection peaking out from the lacy pink thong he was wearing. Black slipped a finger into the waistband, pulling it back before letting it go, popping it against Pink’s skin. “AH!”

“I don’t think your undergarment is regulation,” Black commented, his grip around Pink’s throat relaxing as he took a step back. “I should know, since I’ve been imitating your lot.” Pink took this opportunity to give Black a once over. Black now loomed over him, a few heads taller now. His face and chest were still somewhat human-like, but the color of his limbs grew into a translucent, charcoal-colored gel, reminding Pink of a Jello mold. Between Black’s legs was a large cock, fully hard and ridged from the head all the way down, the tip leaking a thick green fluid. He had to be as thick as a can of soda, if not larger. Pink drooled at the sight. 

“It’s not,” Pink nodded. “I wore it for you!” He reached forward to run his hands down Black’s chest, noting the change in texture. His torso was still human in appearance, maintaining a flesh tone, and it was still firm, but soft much softer now, like a silicone toy. He ran his finger tips down Black’s abs. “I wanted to be pretty for you when I was devoured…” Pink glanced aside coyly before cupping Black’s balls, testing their weight. They felt heavy and full, and Pink desperately wanted it in him. “...Do you like it?” 

“No…” Pink’s heart sank before Black reached down to rub Pink’s cock through the cheap panties. “I _love_ it!” Black’s skin began to secrete some kind of fluid, and it began to coat Pink’s member, making it slippery, and even more sensitive to Black’s caresses. Pink twitched and with a cry came. 

“MmHMmmhHHH!” Pink bit his lip as his hips rocked against Black, struggling to maintain the motor functions needed to caress Black in return. “Ha… hah…. I’m glad you like it…” Pink panted before turning around and sticking his ass out, bracing his hands on the wall. He pushed the thong down his hips and let it fall to the floor. “I’ve got something else for you that’s not regulation!” 

“Hmm?” Black dropped down to his knees and spread Pink’s cheeks, poking the circular object nestled there. Pink watched Black cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What is this?” 

“A butt plug!” Pink chimed, wiggling his hips. “I wanted to be prepared, ya know, in case this happened.”

“I see,” Black mused before giving the object an experimental pull, pulling a groan out of Pink. “How do I remove it?” 

“Easy, like this!” Pink groaned. He reached behind to grab the base of the plug, pulling it out slowly so Black could admire the way Pink’s ass stretched. Black watched as Pink pulled, the narrow neck of the plug leading to the rounded girth of the bullet shaped plug. He pulled slowly, making sure Black didn’t look away as he stretched around the girth of the toy, pulling it out until just the very tip was left in, before shoving it in again. “Mmh! See?” Pink could see now that Black’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and he shivered in delight. 

“Yes, thank you,” Black commented before he mimicked Pink’s actions, giving the toy a few thrusts to bring Pink back up to another erection before pulling it out completely and tossing it to the side. “How about for something bigger now?” Before Pink could answer, Black licked up between Pink’s cheeks, before diving his tongue in deep, wriggling in hot and deep inside of Pink. 

“YES YES YES!!!” Pink whined, his toes curling as he leaned forward against the wall. Black held Pink’s hips firmly in place as his tongue wriggled back and forth, slurping noisily and coating Pink’s insides with a slimy saliva. It was completely inhuman the way it moved, the way it could twist and turn, and completely recede before darting in again, with Black’s lips never leaving the rim of his asshole. Eventually the very tip brushed against Pink’s prostate, and he couldn’t bite back the scream. “THERE! Black! Pwease!” Black’s tongue vibrated in response as he continued his assault against that one spot, and Pink twitched helplessly in response. “I’m gonna cum! Please! PLEASE! I’m gonna cum, cum, CUuUUuummmM!!!!” A second load shot out of Pink and hit the wall before he slumped down to the ground, his face grazing against his own cum on the way down. He collapsed onto the ground, with his ass up in the air, and his arms and face resting against the floor. Black slipped his tongue out and watched in satisfaction. 

“How pretty…” Black commented mindlessly, tugging at the rim of Pink’s asshole, stretched loose after Black’s copious tongue fucking. Pink turned his head, his left cheek pressed against the floor as he watched the rest of Black’s body turn into the same translucent, iridescent charcoal. He could see now that gel sparkled like the night sky and Pink couldn’t help but to find him beautiful. 

His torso and head maintained their human shape, but Pink could now see some organs inside of Black now, the only one he could recognize as being similar to human was a slowly throbbing core. His limbs meanwhile were beginning to give way, falling apart in shape, and revealing slimy tentacles in their stead. The only thing that was still opaque was Black’s large, ridged, hard as a rock cock. Black looked down at Pink with an unreadable expression, his eyes merely black orbs floating in the gel. A tentacle shot out of Black’s chest to give his cock a few tugs before quickly receding back into his body.

Pink was hard yet again in an instant. 

“Not enough!” Pink begged, shaking his ass. “I want your cock!” He arched his back to look as pretty as possible. “Please! Fuck me with your cock! I want to you to stretch me until I fucking _break_! Fill me up until there is only you!” 

“Do you want to be broken?” Black asked, leaning forward to rub the head of his dick against Pink’s rim, watching as it fluttered in anticipation as he started to press in, before pulling out again. “Do you want to be _destroyed_?” 

“I just wanna be yours!” Pink cried, pushing back against Black. “Please, just make me yours! That’s all I want! Please! Please! Fill me with your cock, and stir up my inside, mess me up and fill me with your cum!” Black merely inserted the spade shaped tip of his penis into Pink toying with the stretched rim before pulling out again. “No! Please!” Pink cried. He let the weight of his entire body rest on his face as he reached behind him with both hands to pull his cheeks apart, presenting his entrance and making his asshole gape more than it already was. “Please, please, please, please, please, please! Please Black, I _need_ you! I _need_ to be your _whore_!”

“Very well,” Black cooed before shoving himself in and thrusting balls deep in a single movement. Pink came again and clenched down before he could finish bottoming out. “Fucking hell, Pink!” Black gasped as Pink clenched down on him. 

“AaaahaHHhhhh! BLLLacckkkkK!” Pink cried as he came onto the floor. Black was absolutely thicker than he thought, Pink was surprised he didn’t tear… Did he get bigger since he last looked? He was also so long too! Easily over a foot long. “ FUuck! I’m soo FULL!! I’m gooonnna die!” 

“Oh?” Black pulled out before thrusting in again. He reached out to pull onto Pink’s hair, bending and dragging him backwards and forcing Pink to look at him. Pink had to drop his arms back down to brace himself against the floor. “Is it too much? Have you had enough?” 

“NO!” Pink screamed. “Don’t fucking stop! Just FUCK ME!” Black shoved Pink’s face back down onto the floor, pressing Pink’s face into puddle of cum he made from his third orgasm, and rode him mercilessly, pistoning his hips back and forth, and plunging his dick in and out of Pink as he squirmed and screamed underneath him. After a hard thrust Pink could feel his cock grow in size, stretching his rim and even further He could feel it begin to wriggle and vibrate against his walls. “FUCK! FUCK!!!” Pink screamed before Black continued to thrust again. “CUm in me!” Pink moaned, rocking his hips against Black, and rubbing his face in his own cum, drowning in the scent of his own lust. “Fill me up! I wanna be your dumpster!” Black didn’t know what a dumpster was, but picked up his speed. 

“Ah!” Black finally let himself gasp before shooting a load of hot, slimy, viscous juice inside of Pink, filling Pink’s colon and intestines as Pink shivered and came again onto the floor; a gush of white followed by a hot stream of translucent yellow. “My, my!” Black laughed, rocking his hips as he continued to cum inside of Pink. “That’s new!” 

“Peee,” Pink gasped, his ass twitching around Black’s cock as it slowly trickled a load of his alien spunk deep inside of him. His legs warbled before giving out underneath him, and Black helped him to slowly collapse onto the floor, splashing down into the puddle under him, while still keeping himself buried balls deep in Pink. The puddle was still warm and Pink giggled deliriously. “You made me pee.. Oh fuck…!” 

“Is that bad?” Black asked, cocking his head to the side. Pink just groaned and another spurt of cum shot out in a silent response. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Pink answered verbally before wiggling his hips, urging Black to continue. “You’re not done are you?” He grinned fiercely, his chest heaving after four orgasms. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Black was still maintaining the psuedo-human shape, with a defined head and torso, and strong steady human hands on his hips. “You don’t have to keep that half human shape, you know,” Pink urged, desperate to see Black go fully inhuman. “Just let go and fuck me, really fuck me! I bet you can use me even more than you already have. _Do it_!” 

“You really are depraved, aren’t you?” Black asked with a sharp, toothy grin. “But if you aren’t satisfied yet-” Black let his arms full breakdown into a swarm of tentacles, and they lurched forward, and swarmed over Pink’s body, rolling over his chest and wrapping around his arms, pulling him up to rest his back against Black’s chest. Another set of tentacles forced Pink’s legs open as wide as possible, creating a perfect split. 

“AAAGGHH!” Pink screamed in pain. “Fuck! Fuck!” His chest heaved and his head lolled back against Black, who merely claimed Pink’s mouth again. Black’s skin began to secrete the same fluid as before all over him, and the pain quickly melted into intense pleasure. “MMMMmmmmMMmmh!” He moaned into Black’s mouth, as a large, wet tongue began to wriggle against his again.

Pink found himself completely devoured all at once, and his brain could barely comprehend the pleasure he found himself in. Pink watched during their kiss as Black’s body seemed to more or less completely collapse any physical shape as he focused on Pink, and only Pink, using him completely and to his utmost ability. Pink was suspended in the air, with Black holding him in place as he used him. A swarm of wriggling tentacles kept Pink’s arms restrained and his legs split open and Black’s cock began to fuck into him again, having never pulled out from the first time he had cum inside Pink. 

Pink could feel Black’s cock sloshing against the load still inside him, and moaned helplessly around the thick tongue wriggling in his mouth, fucking into his throat. Pink felt like he could die from pure happiness, just thinking about how he was being spitroasted by just one person. Pink let his jaw relax, and tried to focus on breathing through his nose as the tongue thickened and twisted in his mouth, shifting into a second cock that began to mercilessly fuck into his throat. His tongue slid helplessly against the ridges, and soaked up the sweet-sour taste of the viscus alien cum-slime coating his insides.

Meanwhile a pair of tentacles latched themselves onto his nipples, massaging and sucking until they were hard, pert, and puffy. The secretion made them even more sensitive than normal, giving Pink new pleasure he had never experienced once before in his life. Just when he thought that was all there would be, he could feel something like tongues form inside of the the tentacles, and flick them thoughtfully, making Pink twitch and clench down on the appendages assaulting his holes. 

And then another tentacle swallowed up his cock, massaging up and down Pink’s length up and down, and playing with his balls, stroking him up and down in time with Pink as he rocked against Black and the cock that was still pounding deep into his ass. Before he could even comprehend, he felt something wriggled into his urethra and began to fuck and thrust in and out of his penis, squirming and going deep down to the bottom of his length, twisting and curling, before pulling out and doing it all over again. 

“MMMMH!!!! MHH!” Pink groaned and moaned, his body twitching in overstimulation. And that’s when he felt it: the coup de grace of this sexual escapade! While still inside of Pink, Black’s member began to split apart into thirds, which began to thicken, and stretch Pink even wider than he had been before. They wriggled independently of each other, and two began to thrust erratically at different speeds as a third pressed itself against Pink’s prostate and began to vibrate at a high speed. Pink opened his mouth even wider to scream around the cock in his throat, but was unable to, as his head was pulled into Black’s body, the viscous jelly pouring over his face and covering his nose, leaving him completely unable to breath as all of his holes were being pounded into oblivion 

“.....!!!!!” Pink squirmed. His entire body twitching as the suffocation made the rest of his body even more sensitive to what was happening to him. He felt everything and nothing at the same time, and Pink felt glee, and horror, and exhilaration at all once. _I’m really going to fucked to death, aren’t?_ As he began to feel himself finally run out of air, his lungs burning, he felt all three of Black’s cocks cum at the same time, shooting inside him like a fire hose, hot and thick, as the cock in his throat came as well, drowning him. He could feel the tentacles on his nipples bite down and pull hard as Pink came for the final time, his last load gushing around the tendril inside, and intertwining with him, lapping it up. Black then released him, pulling Pink out of his body and removing himself from his throat to allow him to gasp for air. He slowly lowered Pink down, flipping him over while still inside him so he laid down on the floor, looking back up at Black. Black nestled down gently in between Pink’s legs and waited for him to come to his senses. “Nnnn?” 

His vision was blurry for a few moments as he came back to reality. He watched in fascination as Black’s form returned back into the human disguise he was using before, the only indication of his monstrous true nature being his eyes. That, and the three cocks that were still in him. Black still hadn’t pulled out yet, and as weak as Pink was, he couldn’t help but rock against him. He let a hand rest on his stomach, feeling how full and distended it was with all of Black’s alien cum inside of him. 

“Oh fuck… yess!” He gasped as he glanced down, and tears pricked at his eyes, and he couldn’t help but to shudder in exhilaration and joy. He was so full, his stomach swollen up. He never thought the image of himself looking pregnant would be such a turn on, and yet here he was. “Ha… wow! Looks like I’m going to be a mommy now!” he joked, rubbing his stomach before returning his gaze to Black. 

“They’ll be beautiful, just like their mother,” Black teased back as he reached out towards him, cupping Pink’s face, and tracing his lips with his thumb. Pink sighed and nuzzled into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as images of him and Black together floated through his mind. He opened again to see Black looking at him with such a softness and adoration it made Pink’s heart ache. _I wish this could last forever…_ With the last of his strength, he reached for the hand that softly stroked his face, and guided it down to his throat. 

“Hah… ha… Thank you so much,” Pink smiled weakly, tears rolling down his face. “I-I’m so happy!” He hiccupped “I’m so glad it was _you_!” 

“What do you mean?” Black asked, cocking his head to the side. Pink giggled. He was so cute when he did that! Just like a puppy.

“Every time we were alone…” Pink started as more tears fell. “I hoped it was you. I wanted it to be you that was the imposter.” His lips warbled as he tried to find the words so that Black would understand once more how he felt before it was all over. “You were the only one who didn’t treat me like I was stupid. I mean, I _know_ I am, that I’m just a dumb slut bad at tasks… But it was nice too… To have someone listen to me, and understand me. I always hoped you would attack me and ravish me.. To tear me apart and make me yours....” His fingers tightened around Black’s wrist. “I know we just met… But I really do think I love you. This means everything to me…” He gave Black the brightest smile he could as he hiccupped again and held back sobs. “I’m ready now… You can do it… It’s okay. I’ve already accepted this.” He let his head roll back and he elongated his neck for Black, wanting to look pretty until the very end. 

“Oh Pink,” Black smiled sadly, shaking Pink’s hands off of his wrist as he went to cup Pink’s face again, this time with both hands turning his head and forcing Pink to look at him. Pink mewled and leaned into the touch, his flaccid penis twitching and leaking again against his hip. “Haven’t you already realized it?” 

“What?” Pink asked softly. Black just smiled before lowering down to capture Pink’s lips in another soft kiss as Black came for a third time inside of Pink. Pink’s back arched and his lips fell apart into a gasp that Black took advantage of, his tongue daring forward to caress Pink’s throat before pulling back. “Unnnh!!!”

“Pink… You sweet little thing. How could I possibly kill you, when you’ve offered yourself and your love so freely to me?” Pink’s eyes widened in shock, and before Pink could respond, Black kissed down Pink’s jaw and neck, and bit down, sinking a shallow bite into him. 

“AHH!” Pink screamed and moaned, lost in pain and pleasure and not able to tell the two apart any longer. Another wave of tears rolled down his face as Black licked up his spilled blood. 

“You’re mine now, all mine, and I have no intention of letting you go,” Black smiled as he pulled back. Pink merely let his head roll to the side as he laughed deliriously. 

“There is nothing I want more!” Pink giggled before his eyes fluttered shut. “I just wanna be yours… and only yours…” The world swirled dark around him and Pink was gone. 

* * *

“Pink?” Black tapped the side of Pink’s face, and while he sighed happily, he wouldn’t stir. “Pink!?” Black looked around helplessly. Was this normal for humans? As if on queue, White reappeared in the doorway, the nose of his human disguise wrinkling in disgust. 

“Fucking hell, Black!” White scoffed, physically recoiling at the sight of the two of them and the mess they made. “You know he can’t be bred, right?” 

“He’s not waking up!” Black cried back, ignoring the snide comment. White merely rolled his eyes as he walked into the room. He dropped down next to Pink and observed. He lifted up one of Pink’s eyelids, being careful not to touch any of the cum on his face, watching as the eye dilated and rolled to look at him. 

“He’s fine, you just tired him out, that’s all,” White explained, before standing back up. “Go and get him cleaned up, and explain what’s next from here.” 

“Right,” Black nodded before beginning to pull out, Pink moaned and stirred as a gush of cum started to spurt out from around Black’s cocks. 

“EWWW!” White shrieked, jumping back. “What the fuck, Black?” He pinched his nose and took a step back. 

“I don’t know, I think I kind of like the mess,” Black mused, looking down proudly at Pink, giving his stomach a small press, and watching as Pink arched off the ground, his eyes opening in a haze as more cum started to come out of him. 

“Blegh!” White gagged. “Humans are so weird, ugh. Whatever, just go and get him cleaned, and don’t go dripping that shit everywhere.” White shuddered before quickly dashing out, giving one last disgusted “So gross!” before disappearing back down the hall. 

Black looked down at Pink as he tried to figure out what to do. White didn’t want him to make a bigger mess than he already made, but Pink was probably going to end up leaking no matter what. Oh wait! Black looked around and found the thing Pink was wearing earlier. The butt plug! That would work! He shot out a tentacle to go and grabbed it, and brought it back to him. He shifted his three cocks back into one, and began to shrink it down in size.

“Mmm?” Pink moaned, stirring at the movement. “...?” 

“Are you back with me?” Black asked softly, a smile tugging on his lips. Pink’s head just flopped over to the other side as he tried to sit up. “It’s okay, take it easy. I’ll go and get you cleaned up.”

“Nooo!” Pink whined softly, his words slurring as he stirred. “I’m sho full… I don’t wanna to spill a dwop.” 

“Come now love, you can’t stay like that forever,” Black chuckled, picking up Pink’s ankles and throwing them over his shoulders. “I can at least promise you can stay like that until I get you to the showers. White doesn’t want us to make the rest of the ship so messy.” 

“Mmm, sounds good,” Pink cooed. “Plug me up…. Plug me up inside!” HIs eyelids fluttered shut and Black had to tap his cheeks again. 

“Come on now, I need you to stay awake for me,” Black requested. “Can you do that for me, Pink?” 

“Yessh Sir!” Pink grinned, blinking himself awake. 

“Good boy,” Black chimed before tugging Pink’s legs up, curling his lower body up to try and keep as much fluid inside. Black carefully shrank his penis back down, receding it back into his body, and picked up the plug to use. “Oh, oh dear.” 

“What is it?” Pink asked, his speech more coherent now. “Something wrong?” 

“Well… How should I put this?” Black started. “You’re too loose.”

“What?”

“I was going to plug you back up with the plug you used earlier, but it's too small…” Black admitted sheepishly. “If I tried to use it, it would just fall inside.” Pink blinked as his eyes lit up again.

“Holy shit, really?” He squealed in excitement. “I need to see this for myself!” 

“Okay, hold on, let me switch to Plan B,” Black smiled as he shot a tentacle out from his side, and placed it inside of Pink before rapidly expanding it to keep everything in. 

“Aaahaah!” Pink moaned, his hips bucking in response. “Fuck! I love you!” 

“I love you too,” Black responded easily before scooping Pink up, carrying him in his arms and being sure not to press down on Pink’s tummy. Pink squirmed and moaned at the sudden movement, and whimpered as Black began to walk down the hall. “It's okay, we’re almost there,” Black soothed, kissing the top of Pink’s head. “You’re such a good boy, you’re doing so good for me.” 

“Mmmh,” Pink sighed happily, cuddling close to Black. He almost fell asleep again but tried to keep himself awake. “I’m the goodest boy.” 

“You are,” Black agreed. “Ah, here we are.” They stepped into the communal bathroom, and Black slowly sat them down on the ground near the floor to ceiling mirrors. Black kneeled on the ground on his knees, and laid Pink in front of him propping Pink up against his chest, wrapping an arm across Pink’s chest to hold him in place, and spreading his legs so Pink could see and watch. “Are you ready?” 

“Ready,” Pink nodded, watching his reflection intently. Black gave a silent nod before pulling out his tentacle, releasing a wave a cum that came gushing out full force. “WaaaaAAAaaaaAAa!” Pink moaned, toes curling as he felt it all come gushing out. Black’s cum was a vibrant green, and much slimier than human cum, it also felt like it was more dense as well. While the flow started to slow to a trickle, his stomach was still bloated, and Pink could help but to giggle. “Hehe, holy shit!” He cracked. “Holy fuck, that was inside me! And there is still more!” He pressed his hand down on his stomach and pushed, forcing another gush of cum to come out. “AaAAahhhh! Fuck! I’m gonna get hard again!” 

“Please don’t, I don’t think your body can take anymore at the moment,” Black laughed as he snuggled closer to Pink. He laid a hand on top of Pink’s and pressed down, releasing another gush of cum. “My, my. Look at you!” He cooed into Pink’s ear as he pressed down a second time, forcing out another wave. “Look at how well you did for me. You’re such a good boy.” He gave one final press, squishing Pink down until his stomach was flat again. 

“MmmHmmhhhH!” Pink cried out, his eyes glazing over as he watched his body empty out the last of Black’s mess, his thighs trembling in pleasure. It was too good. Too good! “Wow!” Pink sighed, looking at his own destroyed hole, gaping wide and still ready to be put to use and fucked again. “I’m _broken_ , you broke me!” He giggled deliriously, reaching down and toying with the rim. “You _broke_ me Black! I only belong to you now, this is _your_ fuck hole now... I’m your _whore_!” 

“You are mine,” Black agreed before turning Pink’s head away from the mirror to look at him. He licked Pink’s parted lips before diving in for a kiss which Pink happily accepted, and pinched Pink’s nipple playfully before breaking apart. “You are mine, but I’m also yours.” 

“Mmm, really?” Pink moaned thoughtfully as he closed his legs and swiveled his body towards Black. “Can we really stay together?” 

“We really can,” Black explained. “I’ll explain everything soon, but let’s get cleaned up first, and we can talk in the bathtub, okay?” 

“Okay,” Pink agreed softly. Black nodded and got to work. 

First thing he did was rinse Pink and himself off, spraying themselves down, and washing off the cum and other fluids from their bodies. Black did a double check on Pink’s rear end, rinsing it out, and making sure there was nothing else that was still leaking. Finally Black ran a hot bath and lowered Pink gently inside before sitting down behind him, and cuddling him close. 

“Ahhh, this is nice,” Pink mused as he relaxed in the hot water, snuggling back against Black. “I never even dreamed I could be this happy. Thank you, Black.” 

“You make me happy too,” Black smiled as he reached out through the water to intertwine his fingers with Pink’s. “Now, if you would allow me to, I’d like to explain everything, okay?” 

“Sure, go for it!” Pink grinned, snuggling close to Black, turning his body so he could hear his heart/core thing beat inside his chest. Black squeezed his hand holding Pink’s, and ran his other hand through his own hair as he worked up how to best explain.

“First things first, I just want it to be understood that our attacks on your people are not anything personal,” Black started. “It was for the protection of my species. Our homeworld used to be open to all, and as shapeshifters we were able to get along with all. But we were once invaded by a particularly violent species, and while we won the war, the loss was tremendous, and since then, we have closed ourselves to avoid discovery by undesirables as much as possible. But we do still let in outsiders sometimes, but only if they’ve proven themselves trustworthy. White gave me permission to bring you back with us, I talked to him about it the first night after you made your declaration.” 

“Wow, really?” Pink asked. “You were thinking about me that much?” 

“Of course,” Black smiled. “You made me curious, so I decided to get to know you, and I liked what I found.” 

“You’re so sweet,” Pink sighed happily. “Is that why you bit me? Is that a claim bite?” 

“Indeed,” Black nodded. 

“Dude, right on!” Pink cheered. “That’s totally my kink!” 

“I know,” Black laughed. Pink laughed too, until it hit him.

“Wait, what?” Pink asked, sitting up suddenly. “But we didn’t talk about my kinks. You didn’t ask, how did you know?” 

“Oh! Uhhhh,” Black blushed. “Well, you seemed to have these expectations for ‘alien cock’ and I really wanted to make a good impression. So while you were doing tasks, I actually broke into your bunk and looked at all your porn.”

“What???” Pink gasped. “For real?” 

“I’m sorry, was that not the right thing to do?” Black apologized as he cocked his head to the side. “You’re the first human I’ve met, and I wasn’t sure what your mating rituals were like.” 

“Wait, is that not how you’re species fucks?” Pink asked, quirking an eyebrow. Black shrugged. 

“Not exactly, we do have orgasms and experience sexual pleasure though, so it was all real, I promise!” Black assured Pink. “We just don’t tend to be as messy. But also since my true form wouldn’t have been very useful for what you wanted, I wanted to use my shape shifting capability to make sure you enjoyed yourself to the fullest. But I will admit,” Black gave a wink. “I couldn’t help but to be intrigued by the acts you seem to enjoy, and couldn’t help but to want to try them for myself.”

“Wow! I don’t know what to say. That’s…” Pink gasped before his eyes little up, sparkling in glee. “That’s SO SWEEEET!” He dove forward in the bath to give Black a hug. “You’re the best!” He pulled back quickly. “Wait, so what is your true form then?”

“Oh! Right…” Black smiled sheepishly. “I guess I should show you then... I hope you don’t mind… It’s probably different from what you were expecting.” 

“I’d love you no matter what! Scouts honor!” Pink smiled, holding his hand up. 

“Right, okay,” Black agreed before closing his eyes. The flesh tone faded away as his body returned to the glittery, translucent charcoal colored gel. The only distinguishable parts being Black’s two eyeballs, his teeth, and his pulsating core. His teeth elongated and turned sharp and then his body shrank. 

And got smaller…

And smaller still…

Until he was about the size of a basketball. Black looked up at him, his teeth were set in a straight line, rigid line, the core inside of him was pulsating rapidly, as though nervous. 

Pink had to admit he was not expecting this. But…

“You’re so cute!!!” Pink cooed, scooping Black out of the water, and rubbing his cheek on the velvety gel. “This is really what you look like?” 

“This is,” Black said, his voice projecting. “Do you have any regrets?”

“None!” Pink grinned. He gave Black a kiss, and watched as Black regrew back into a human form. He started to change colors when Pink booped his nose. “Hey, don’t. At least not yet.” Black cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide with no discernable eyelids to give him a readable expression. “No! I just think you look beautiful like this, that’s all!” 

“Really?” Black asked. “Do you not prefer to be in the company of someone that looks like you?” 

“Nah, you are you! And that’s all I care about,” Pink grinned. “But even so, when you look like this, I can’t help but to think you look like a starry sky, and it's just so gorgeous to me.” He cuddled back up to Black again, and let his eyes flutter close as he listened to the steady beat of Black’s core. “Me and my lover from space... What could be better than that?”

Black didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. He just wrapped his arms around Pink, and made sure that he knew he was loved. Soon they would make their journey home, and start their new life together, and nothing could make Black happier. He never expected to fall in love on his mission, but now that he had, he’d protect his love with everything he had. 

He grinned and his teeth flashed in the light. 

With _everything_...

OMAKE 1: 

“That crazy bastard really did it,” Green watched in disgust as Black plowed into Pink. 

“He’s not even the least bit sorry we’re dead!” Red pouted. “That dumb slut!” 

“Hey now!” Orange interjected softly. “I think we should be happy for him. And it's not nice to call people sluts, Red.” 

“You were really too good for us, Orange,” Brown remarked sadly. “At least we are all together here.” 

“Uh, is anyone going to talk about those two?” Cyan asked sheepishly, pointing to Lime and Blue. The other ghosts turned and looked to see where Blue and Lime were closely watching, with Blue silently looking down at Pink as Lime held him from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on Blue’s shoulder. 

“You know,” Lime commented. “This could have been us, but you were playing.” 

“I…” Blue gasped. Lime shook his head. 

“It’s okay,” Lime eased. “We’re together now, that’s all that matters.” 

Everyone just watched nervously as they snuggled together, but at the same time they couldn’t help but to wonder as Pink’s moans and cries echoed around them. 

Maybe Pink had the right idea after all? 

OMAKE 2: 

“Hey, so how long is it going to take for that to close up?” Black asked as he laid Pink down on his bed, pointing to his ass that was still unnaturally gaping wide. Pink shrugged. 

“Honestly, no clue my good dude,” Pink answered nonchalantly. “That was the first time I’d ever been fucked like that, and honestly, I didn’t bother to plan for afterwards since I didn’t think I’d be living for much longer when you were done.”

Black blinked. “Okay, that’s fair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus dialogue that didn't make the cut:  
> Black: So are all humans like you?  
> Pink: Nah. The word my kind have for people like me is "degenerate". 
> 
> Funfact: I always play as Pink :3
> 
> But yeah, I'm a total softie for Imposter/Crewmate romance, and felt a mighty need to write some black comedy smut, with feelings of course.
> 
> Incase anyone wanted a visual on Black, for his dick I imagined Kelvin from Bad Dragon (https://bad-dragon.com/products/kelvin), in the extra-large size, and in the Galaxy Black colorway. And for his true form, he looks like Rimuru from "That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime", but dark grey and sparkly.


End file.
